WITS is a collaborative, prospective study established to address many of the critical questions about HIV infection in pregnancy and in the infected offspring. The study looks at the impact of HIV in pregnancy, the risk factors for perinatal transmission and the impact of infection on the newborn. The timing, mechanism and progression of HIV disease in the infected offspring is also being studied.